Ecaeris Alpenglow
---- |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Lawful Good |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Alive - Current Location Unknown |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = |imagewidth = 350x350}} "It is through the fire and the flames that we are reborn and reunited again. It is through this that we become stronger, more potent in our efforts in what we do. With courage, and valor we unite against our enemies to give just cause for our people. Do not be afraid to take up your arms and fight for your freedom. Do not be afraid to take up your arms and fight for the justice you deserve, the justice our people deserve. The only thing I ask of you is this. When the time comes on the field of battle, and you may come to think that all hope is lost...remember those before you who have perished for you to be here. Who died for us. Who fought for us. Have faith, and most of all, have faith in yourself." - Ecaeris Alpenglow to the militia she lead across Northrend during the Lich King's return. Ecearis Alpenglow is one of few original Paladin that serves the Grand Alliance which originated from the Knights of the Silver Hand that was formed during the Second War, with affiliations to the Church of the Holy Light, the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, the Argent Crusade, the Argent Dawn, and the Silver Covenant. A notable doctor, she has studied throughout the years perfecting and maintaining not only her duties to Azeroth, but that to her family as well. History Abridged Growing Up Ecaeris Alpenglow was born into a wealthy family among the Covocation of Quel'Thalas along with her younger sisters Oceania and Myrhh, herself being the oldest. As a child it was often that the three would be left at home while their parents tended to the needs of the City as diplomats for the people, being watched by nannies or other members of the family left behind. Growing up she would have received teachings on basic things as most children did, along with lessons in singing, piano, and painting. Her two younger sisters would follow in her footsteps and most everywhere Ecaeris would go, and though at times she would become annoyed with the pair, she loved them wholeheartedly. By her teenage years, was in the medical field that she found what she loved to do; she wanted to be a doctor and help people. Despite this, her parents thought it best if she were taught most aspects that would help her in her life, including training in swordsmanship. Rathaen Fireheart, her mentor, taught her well in the field of battle with sword in hand, but she favored the warhammer. The man was a Captain in the military, and close frined to her cousin, who served in the military with him. A handsome man, it was not long until she found herself falling in love with the mentor. In her happiness, it was discovered that he too, had fallen in love with Ecaeris. Two years had passed and she was coming into adulthood and Rathaen purposed. They were married a year later. The Unexpected By the time she had entered into adulthood, Ecaeris had finished medical school with flying colors. Rathaen and herself had been married for some time and they spoke of having children, but Ecaeris wanted nothing more. It was a constant thought during each day, wondering what it would be like to have little Rathaen's run around their home, and each day when she thought about this, she longed to have a child. It wasn't that her life seemed empty, but there is something that most women crave at one point in their life, and those that are fortunate to have it several times...and this was it for her. To have a babe in her arms seemed like the only natural thing to her besides loving Rathaen. For many months they tried to conceive, and many months nothing happened. This caused Ecaeris to become saddened, thinking she could not bare children. Years passed, and still no child was produced. By that time, Rathaen had advanced further into his career within the military and was often on deployment for larger missions across Azeroth, leaving Ecaeris at home by herself. It was during this time that she had taken up with gardening. Often times she would be found out in the small garden that was commissioned with the house for her to do what she would like, and this was it. On one of Rathaen's deployments, he had been away for several months and Ecaeris found herself missing him more than anything. While working in her garden, sifting the dirt around a newly planted blossom, she had been hard set in focusing that she did not hear footsteps. The moment she felt arms wrapping around her body she cried in shock and horror, quickly turning around to fend herself from her attacker -- but stopped. It was her husband. Practically throwing herself on him, she cried in happiness. That night would lead to the conceiving of their child. Happiness was all she knew the day she found out she was with child, and Rathaen was on leave from duty to tend to his pregnant wife. During her pregnancy, Ecaeris had never been more bubbly than when they pair became married. It seemed the years of trying had pulled off. Rathaen himself had wanted nothing more than for his wife to be utterly happy, and to be a father. He did whatever he could do for Ecaeris during the long months waiting. The nursery had been set up a few months prior to the delivery date, and often she would find herself going in there and sitting down. Those last few weeks went by extremely fast to her, and she found herself in delivery. Rathaen was by her side throughout it; by the time she had pushed the baby she was exhausted and on zero sleep; she wove in and out of consciousness. Rathaen murmured in hushed tones to the doctor that helped in delivery, and she heard feet shuffling. Where was her baby? Fighting the urge to fall asleep she demand to see her child to husband's protests; the baby was stillborn. She didn't care...she wanted to hold her little child. That day she experienced heartache like she had never done before. A funeral was held for the child a few days later. They had lost a girl, and for months Ecaeris wept day in and out. An Orcish Assault The war in Quel'Thalas. A distinct memory that one would never forget. It was after the fall of the Kingdom of Azeroth that Anduin Lothar led his people across the Great Sea to Lordaeron. It was when Orgrim Doomhammer led the Horde's invasion into Quel'Thalas and began burning the edges of Everson Woods..and discovered that the Horde was being aided by the her people's mortal enemy, the Amani, led by Zul'jin. There was panic in Silvermoon, and it was during the time that Ecaeris had just lost her child -- she had become almost catatonic. As the orichish necromancers succeeding in subverting a few runestones they came near the capital. It was then as the head of the Troll was brought to the King of Quel'Thalas that the mobilization of armies arrived to battle the Horde. This meant that Rathaen had to tend to his duty as a protector of Silvermoon. Ecaeris begged him not to go, pleaded on her knees in gushing tears -- but he had to. But to her thanks and gratefulness, the Orc army abandoned the quest. Rathaen had been on the front lines of the assault, but came home unscathed; she prayed to Belore her thanks. The Devastating Invasion of Quel'Thalas Not fifteen years after the invasion of the Orcish army to her home, the Scourge had come to visit. Reports had fluttered through the city like the sudden downpour of the rain -- a harsh impact. Arthas arrived in Silvermoon City, demanding the her people open the gates and allow him passage..he had taken the Ranger-General, Sylvanas. At the time, Ecaeris had fled the home Rathaen and her had made for themselves in the City, to move inward where his parents resided -- a grave mistake. The Scourage attacked the city. Panic struck out, and he had no idea where Rathaen was, or if he were ok. The order to evacuate came immediately, and she had no choice. Taking flee with Rathaen's sister, his parents staying behind to help protect the Sunwell; her own already left, she left a note for Rathaen in case he stopped by to make sure they made it out alright. In the safety of Quel'Danas from evacuation, the Sunwell's power had been sealed. Rathaen's father had been stationed to help protect the Sunwell...but was murdered in the process. The same fate could be said of his mother, a Magi. Ecaeris did not know what to do. Fight and most likely die, or attempt to flee and die? She knew what Rathaen would do...and her dicision was made -- she would stay and fight to help protect the people. Retreating to the Sunwell on the Isle of Quel'Danas, the Scourge was quick to follow but was halted in progression for the time being, all her thoughts turned to her husband. She had not heard from him at all..and was beginning to think the worst. Fleeing across the fields, the battle of Arthas and Anasterian had gone underway; a distraction. Rathaen's sister had taken an arrow to the back near her heart and fell dead, to Ecaeris's horror, crying out and dropping to the woman's side. The Scourge were encroaching, but she was held still in her spot from fear. A might roar cascaded through the sea of the Scourge making their way inland; she knew that voice! Before she could even look, she had been lifted by the waist and carried inland and away from the enemies. Rathaen...Rathaen! She thought, crying silently with a pale face. The elf's face had been marred with a gash; he had lost an eye. Wild mane of crimson locks were flowing freely from their usual ponytail, and in that moment she had never been more thankful to have fallen in love with such a courageous man..his strength, his unfailing loyalty to the people and his King...She clung to him. The battle of Arthas and Anasterian was still taking place, but when they arrived near the gathering...their King had taken sword to heart. An inaudible gasp could be heard, and she cried out, "No!" Rathaen's grip tightened on her, and the elf moved from the scene -- a safe place was being held for those to take portals to Dalaran. With haste he made made, carrying her along. Ecaeris trembled with every step her husband took. People were dead everywhere, children screaming with tears -- she wanted to take them all..but they could not stop. Nearing the house that held the portals to safety, Ecaeris was put on her feet and they walked into the house. Commotion was all around, and the Magi were transporting who they could as fast as they can...it was now or never. Rathaen turned around and saw Scrourge coming...and knew he had to do what he could to bide his people time. A few others joined him, laying waste to the Scourge that came their way...and they accomplished in defending the portal. It was when Rathaen was making his way back to his wife that he was struck through the chest by a surviving Scrouge, causing him to stare into Ecaeris's eyes with shocked lids -- she screamed in horror, running to him. All she could do was hold her husband, cradling him as face became pale. The last thing he said to her, "Surfal..." Agonized, she felt as if her heart were coming undone at the seems, his blood staining her dress and hands. A friend of Rathaen's had made an appearance, and went to them both, only to tug on Ecaeris for her safety to the teleport. Lashing out, she threw herself atop her dead husband, sobbing. Moments passed, and she collected his ring, and necklace for keepsakes. Cupping his face she leaned down for one final kiss. That day, Ecaeris's heart shattered into a thousand pieces...that day...her people had died...that day...she began to lose hope. In Dalaran, she was offered refuge and care, but the attack on the city was underway; she survived. The Harsh Lands of Northrend Time had come to pass for Ecaeris, but the wounds had not yet healed with the death of her husband. Thankfully, she still had the childhood friend close with her since the passing -- Vae'shel Lightrose. Both women had enlisted in the campaign to Northrend where the Lich King and his frozen army resided. During this time, Ecaeris would only know hardship, how harsh the land could be, and another heartbreak. Throughout the crusade, Ecaeris had almost died, though by the grace and sacrifice of Vae'shel, she died in her place from a blow to the chest by way of broadsword; there was nothing that could be done to save the woman. Through this, Ecaeris found what she had left to go on, until eventually she no longer had the will. This was until she tended the wounded in base, and met Ulric Suncrusher. Now a Knight of the Silver Hand, Ecaeris had strove forward to do what good deeds she could, for who she could, in the name of the Light. The Transition After deployment to the Broken Shore, Ecaeris has found herself in a particular conjunction -- a lone field medic wandering with disbanded people to help with the onslaught against the Burning Legion in their attempts at taking over once more. With heated battles and life altering choices, Ecaeris had left unannounced and sought council with one of her very few friends, Lynnesta Val'kirn, about her situation. Long hours passed, and Ecaeris now had a letter in her hands to deliver to someone in particular. That night she left the Isles for Dalaran, and in doing so, she left all that she had known in her life currently. Hooded, she had wandered around Dalaran waiting for the individual to meet her in private. Hours had passed, and the meeting was happening. The man she met was striking, and possessed an aura she had not felt before, apart from her times younger on the Quel'Danas before the fall. The two spoke in secret, and though he may have been weary of Ecaeris, he heard her out. Eventually, Ecaeris now had a new life among this man and his company. Feloirus Firavel had taken Ecaeris in, despite her Quel'dorei path among his Sin'dorei. A problem that might occur, but they were not worried about that for the time being. In the process of doing this, she had sent a letter to her brother, Zahd Vin'aran, who was currently serving as a centurion in Orgrimmar. The union was long overdue, and she found solace in her brothers words, and strengthened her anew. Ecaeris has shed the name Alpenglow, and has taken to claiming the old spelling of the family name, like her brother has: Vin'Aran. (WIP) Appearances *Second War *Third War *Nexus War *Argent Tournament *Outland *War against the Lich King *Siege of Icecrown Citadel *The Sundering *Battle for Mount Hyjal *Pandaria *Siege of Orgrimmar *Draenor *Onglaught against the Iron Horde *The return of Burning Legion *Deployment to Broken Shore *The death of Varian Wrynn *Deployment to Broken Isles *The death of Tirion Fordring *Defense of Stormheim *Deployment to Suramar =Description= ---- Physical At first glance of Ecaeris, the noticed shape of the face would be square. Angular bone structure gives way to a beautifully crafted set of prominent cheek bones that rests below a pair of deep set eyes the color of pale teal, framed with thick black lashes and spaced equally apart from the nose. Usually with expression, the eyebrows can focus the main attention in giving the in-depth meaning of how feelings are displayed. The high-arching thin lined brows often get the message by of what she is trying to animate. Average forehead leads up to a widows peek that flows into elbow length silver-blonde hair of gentle waves, shining softly in the light. With a straight-edged nose, below one could see a set of full lips that are rich and slight pout, curvy and voluptuous. Elongated and pointed ears of elvish heritage lead down to a square chin and a long and graceful neck. Narrow shoulders are slightly muscular, due to her line of work; they flow down to average arms and hands that have seen the front lines of work and war, a few scars could be seen on the knuckles, but nails are neatly kept and clean. A full chest of rounded breasts leads down a flat stomach and semi-wide hips that are in proportion with the rest of the torso. On the backside, a gently rounded buttocks that is toned could be seen. Toned thighs followed by slightly knobbly ankles, the calves are shapely and toned. Slim ankles and average, slim feet can be seen with neatly trimmed toenails. The overall body shape of Ecaeris would be called an hourglass. Hardly ever wearing make-up due to the line of work she has, if the occasion does call for it should would war some, though be it natural looking and nothing heavy. In all, the woman is beautiful, like most of her ilk of Quel'dorei heritage. Standing at seven inches over five feet, she weighs in the low end of one-hundreds, but not over the forty mark. A skin color of a light tan, she is true to her womanly figure with feminine softness and supple nature. Ecaeris is no stranger to marks that have marred her body, all from duty. A set of bite marks can be found on the inner left arm near the elbow and lower shoulder thanks to a stray wolf when she was a child. A burn mark can be seen on the left leg from the top of foot to ankle, an unfortunate encounter with a Sin'dorei fire mage. A new addition besides the few nicks here and there, would be a set of claw marks on her face by way of a Troll druid in bear form while defending Stormheim in the aide of Blades of Greymane in their fight against the Forsaken. The marks run from lower cheek to mid-way down the neck. Despite this horrible marring of her face and body, there is a piece of artwork on her back in the form of a tattoo she had received long ago. A set of black and gray-shaded angelic wings take full portrait from shoulders to lower back. Possessions Blessed Armor of the Sanctified Knight Adorned in many runic and enchants, Ecaeris wears forged armor designed specifically for her person with acute measures. One could find the runs upon the forged metal, intricate in design, that upholds to magical forces that would be harmful to the wearer -- meaning that it acts like a magical shield. The armor itself is composed of the finest metals available, for not only durability but for sustainability and survivability. The enchants upon the armor are composed of protection, a boon of haste and accuracy, and one in particular that Ecaeris requested at a very discreet measure. Faithkeeper, Warmace of Eternal Glory Faithkeeper is the Light infused mace that Ecaeris wields, blessed by the Church and given to her for the deeds she had done, and for the valorous efforts established throughout her days as a Crusader and thus, as a Silver Hand Knight. This warmace is of particular design, being enchanted with numerous blessings for this wielder alone. Faithkeeper has specific runes upon the design, correlating with not only healing aspects but that of Light-infused as well as physical contact in combat. The runes itself primarily enhance the aspect of the Light, as well as defines itself for protection against harmful spells against it, and the wielder. Light's Glory, the Book of Championed Sacrifice Usually kept in a special bag upon her, there is a tomb that is very valuable to Ecaeris. It contains ancient healing spells and many of that type. This book has been passed down from her previous instructor, and so on and so on. The book itself, is a mystery to outside sources. Companions Myr'ne A Thalassian warhorse given to Ecaeris in her duties as a Paladin for the Grand Alliance. Jewelry wip Personality *Adventurous *Cultured *Dependable *Fearless *Observant *Independent *Intelligent *Persistent *Confident *Trusting *Charming *Picky *Sarcastic *Impulsive *Conceited at times = Friends and Acquaintances: = ---- Rathaen Felo'dordie Rathaen Felo'dordie A notable soldier in the army of Quel'thalas, Rathaen was a shield breaker and Ecaeris's mentor in training for a while before the two had fallen in love and married. Her first love, and second heartache, Rathaen died in the Third War, leaving her a widow. Vae'shel Lightrose A Quel'dorei friend from childhood that joined Ecaeris in the campaign in Northrend against the Lich King, Vae'shel is considered to be her best friend. An excellent warrior for the Argent Dawn in their efforts, one of many that fought endlessly in protection of the people. During the attack on the Ice Crown Citadel, Vae'shel used herself a shield to protect Ecaeris from an attack of one of the Lich King's minions and died a few minutes after in her arms. Lynnesta Val'kirn A Quel'dorei Chief Medical Officer, First Class of Mercy Sect of The Highguard, Lynnesta proves to be a true friend to Ecaeris and is there to confide in when she needs it. Elhanan "Helios" Lightmender The Quel'dorei Alliance Commander and Cleric General of The Highguard. Ecaeris has worked alongside this elf many times in both the Silver Hand and the Grand Alliance, helping those in need of medical care. Elysia Davrye A non-afflicted Gilnean Alliance Contractor for the Shadowtalon Company, she is an acquaintance of Ecaeris's through chance but was forged was a friendship of loyalty. Ecaeris met Elysia while in Stormwind a few years back, having helped the young woman with a large box that was to be delivered for a route she was taking for extra coin. Ulric Suncrusher Ulric Suncrusher is a notable Quel'dorei Paladin of the Grand Alliance in regards to The Highguard, the Silver Covenant and the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas. Formally serving in the Argent Crusade, he is held in high regards as a paladin true in the faith. They originally met in their days of the Crusade in Northrend, Ecaeris having tended to his injuries. The two have began to grow to become friends once more, something Ecaeris was happy with. Athian Fornot A human crusader Paladin that Ecaeris had met during the defense in Stormheim, the two hit it off rather well with like-minded similarities and personalities. The pair could be seen talking almost constantly during their station in the line of duty, even going as far as Athian staying with Ecaeris when she was admitted into the infirmary from a gruesome injury she sustained from a Troll Druid. After the events of Stormheim, they met up again in Dalaran and continued to speak. There was something about Athian that she couldn't put her finger on, but to her the human was oozing with charm and extreme handsome features. She took a liking to the man. Liayna Felo'dordie The former sister-in-law of Ecaeris, whom she has tried to reach out to many times over the years in reconciliation over the death of her brother Rathaen, the woman has made it known of her hatred for Eaceris; she blames her for her brothers death. Feloirus Firavel The leader of House of Firavel whom gave sanctuary to Ecaeris in time of need into the transition of her returning to the Horde. He is a strong, brave, and kind man. At least that's what she got the impression of anyway. Solorin Sunsorrow A man whom she met out in Suramar that serves as a diplomat for House Firavel. Solorin basically chased her down and spoke with her for a long time, eventually asking her out on a date to have dinner with him; she said yes. Her first impression of Solorin was that he held people's attention when he walked. Exerting extreme dominance while establishing a friendly demeanor, it was this that draw Ecaeris in, in the first place. =House Alpenglow= wip =Random Things About Ecearis= *Her middle name is Fil'arryn, after one of her grandmothers *Her name is pronounced Eh-sare-iss Fill-are-in Al-pen-glow *Ecaeris is a widow, and took her family name a few years after her husband had died *She enjoys reading and writing *Since the death of her child, husband, and best friend, she rarely sings or plays on the piano. Something she loved to do since she was a child. *Her favorite color is purple. *She has been a doctor longer than she has been a paladin. *Spiders and snakes are not welcome around her; phobia! *Cooking is not her strong suit. *Her impulsive nature has gotten her in trouble a few times. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Silver Covenant Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Argent Crusade Category:Doctors Category:Soldiers Category:Argent Dawn Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Surgeon Category:Diplomat Category:Medics Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas